isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Oud-Kronenburg
thumb Qua inwoneraantal de derde gemeente van Kronenburg is Oud-Kronenburg, dat feitelijk bestaat uit de ruim 850.000 inwoners tellende stad Noordeinde en de dorpen Pingjum, De Boskery en Blauwe Schans. Oud-Kronenburg is de gemeente waar de meeste akkerbouw bedreven wordt; in de overige gemeenten die gronden omvatten die niet bezet zijn door bebouwing of bos, vindt men vaker veeteelt. Oud-Kronenburg herbergt ook de ruïnes van de oude hoofdstad Kronenburg(-Stad), die in 1871 tijdens een bombardement door de Verenigde Staten verwoest werd en niet meer werd herbouwd. Sindsdien is Alexanderstad de hoofdstad van Kronenburg. Noordeinde werd in 1923 gesticht als toekomstig stadsdeel van Alexanderstad. De stad groeide echter naar het noorden toe en nam de ruïnes van Kronenburg-Stad in zich op. Omdat Noordeinde vanaf het begin af aan feitelijk gefunctioneerd had als autonome plaats, werd het in 1950 de hoofdplaats van de gemeente Oud-Kronenburg, dat zoals gezegd ook drie andere dorpen omvat. De oorspronkelijke omlijning – en zelfs enkele stadmuren – van Kronenburg-Stad bestaan nog steeds en is duidelijk zichtbaar op de plattegrond van Noordeinde. Ten onrechte beschouwen toeristen de overblijfselen van Kronenburg-Stad dan ook als ‘het oude centrum van Noordeinde’, wat Noordeinde in een bepaalde mate een identiteitscrisis heeft bezorgd: het is een ietwat saaie, moderne stad zonder al te veel eigen geschiedenis, die profiteert van de roerige historie van een andere stad. Het spreekwoord ‘de één zijn brood is de ander zijn dood’ is op Noordeinde zeer wel van toepassing! Goed beschouwd kun je dus ook zeggen dat Noordeinde in de praktijk twee centra heeft: het oude Kronenburg en het moderne centrum van Noordeinde zelf. Noordeindes eigen centrum wordt gevormd door een groot, ovaal plein (de Nicolaasmarkt) dat tegenwoordig omgeven is door moderne gebouwen met veel hout en glas, een gevolg van stadsvernieuwing die aan het begin van de jaren ’90 begon en in 2002 officieel voltooid werd met de opening van de statige Nieuwe Nicolaaskerk aan de noordkant van het plein. Deze kerk is in de volksmond de ‘Blauwe Kerk’ blijven heten, gebaseerd op de kleur van de eerste Nicolaaskerk die in de jaren ’60 door brand verwoest werd. De Nieuwe Nicolaaskerk past perfect in zijn omgeving van hout en glas; in de gevel is het scheppingsverhaal uitgebeeld, en de kerk heeft drie scheef lijkende torens van ongelijke hoogte die – verwarrend voor lieden die niet abstract met tijd om kunnen gaan – elk een deel van de traditionele klok bevatten: de hoogste, westelijke toren bevat de cijfers, de laagste, middelste toren de korte wijzer en de qua hoogte middelste, oostelijke toren bevat de lange wijzer. Andere gebouwen aan de Nicolaasmarkt zijn onder andere natuurlijk het stadhuis en de burgemeesterswoning, waar sinds 2003 burgemeester Alfred Dopper woonachtig is, enkele andere overheidsinstellingen en het Gilde- en Ambachtsmuseum, dat ook aandacht besteedt aan de ontwerpers van de Noordeindse stadsvernieuwing, de architecten Ruurd-Willem Haisma en Frank Theijsz. Midden op het plein staat een standbeeld van koning Alexander I, gezeten op een paard, en aan de noord- en zuidkant zijn ingangen naar de metro; een uitloper van de noordelijkste metrolijn van Alexanderstad. Het plein, dat volledig autoluw is, bevat naar de smaak van sommigen te weinig bomen. In noordelijke richting verbindt de lange, boomrijke Hermesallee de Nicolaasmarkt met het oude centrum van Kronenburg-Stad. Voor toeristen is deze eveneens autoluwe straat een prettige wandeling tussen de bezienswaardigheden in het Kronenburg-Stedelijke gedeelte en de verbinding met Alexanderstad. De huizen-prijzen aan de Hermesallee waren tot de financiële crisis de hoogste van het land, maar de vele bedrijven die hun hoofdkantoor in de statige panden gevestigd hadden, hebben thans allemaal last van verhuisdrang. In Kronenburg-Stad zijn inmiddels nieuwe panden verrezen, maar her en der vindt men nog overblijfselen die aan vroeger herinneren. Een toeristische rondleiding leidt de nieuwsgierige kriskras door allerlei straten en stegen op zoek naar de sfeer van vroeger. Pas in 2003 is de informatie die in deze rondleiding gegeven wordt, wat minder onvriendelijk geworden jegens de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. De stad Noordeinde bestaat verder hoofdzakelijk uit woongebieden en industrie. De stad is erg weinig romantisch ingedeeld in elf naamloze, genummerde wijken. Op een enkel klein museum na is er in deze wijken weinig te beleven voor de gemiddelde toerist. Het omvangrijke overdekte winkelcentrum in Wijk 6 vormt een uitzondering: naast de gebruikelijke supermarkten en overige standaardwinkels bevat dit centrum veel exclusieve winkeltjes van culturele en religieuze allooi. Het gebouw zelf is ontworpen door Frank Theijsz, die ook mede verantwoordelijk was voor de Nicolaasmarkt. In Wijk 6 treft men ook de grootste verzameling religieuze gemeenschappen aan van heel Kronenburg; zo bevat de wijk ’s lands enige (officiële) moskee. In Wijk 4 vindt men dan het havengebied, waarvandaan geregeld varende veerdiensten Noordeinde met diverse plaatsen in het westelijke gedeelte van Rhode Island verbinden. Ook het eiland De Boskery, waarop de dorpen De Boskery en Blauwe Schans liggen, bereikt men vanuit de haven van Wijk 4. Pingjum en het eiland De Boskery Het dorpje Pingjum ligt ten noorden van Noordeinde en wordt van de stad gescheiden door slechts een smalle strook weiland. Om het authentieke karakter van het dorp te bewaren, is het volgens een wet uit 1987 verboden om deze strook te bebouwen. Pingjum stelt verder weinig voor: het bevat een klein museum over de oorspronkelijke Noord-Amerikaanse inwoners van Kronenburg, die na de kolonisatie vanuit Europa deels zijn uitgeroeid en deels in de nieuwe Kronenburgse maatschappij zijn opgegaan. Dit ‘Indianenmuseum’, zoals het in de volksmond nog steeds wordt genoemd, krijgt al jaren veel kritiek vanwege de slechte kwaliteit van de gepresenteerde informatie. Het eiland De Boskery is onder jeugdscouts (padvinders) geliefd als zomerbestemming. Omdat het beboste eiland maar klein is, en er al twee dorpen op liggen, heeft het eilandbestuur in De Boskery in overleg met de gemeenteraad een limiet gesteld aan het maximum aantal bezoekers dat zich per dag op het eiland mag bevinden. De controle is streng en heeft geleid tot een grote hoeveelheid bureaucratische rompslomp. Categorie:Kronenburg